dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Noia Exercir
Noia Exercir is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Amelioratory Benevolence. She is a Pact Wielder who simultaneously wields all three thirds due to calamity. Originally extremely self-conscious and depression-ridden, she committed suicide but was brought back to life by Fick who saw great potential within her. However, as punishment for her sin, her soul is now housed outside her body, which causes her pupils to be blank and for Noia to appear invisible to the living. After she was granted her second chance, she promised to live life to the fullest, and so she does. Spunky and mischievous, she uses her condition to her advantage. She'll always fight to the fullest for the ideals she believes in, including the enormous burden that has been placed on her shoulders. A natural rogue, she has acute problem-solving skills and a disturbingly near-consistent optimistic outlook on any given situation. Appearance Noia's default costume, Thrift Shop, consists of a black military-style jacket with purple trim over a light blue camisole, a two-tone gray scarf, red and white plaid shorts, blue and gold thigh-highs, and black leather boots. Her first alternate costume, Down Home, consists of longer hair tied into two braids, a tied off long-sleeved plaid shirt, jeans with a leather belt with a massive silver buckle, and cowboy boots and hat. Her second alternate costume, Bullets, consists of her black jacket with gold trim with a cream vest underneath, ridiculously short jean shorts, gold gauntlets, a long leather belt and leather boots. Her third alternate costume, Wish You Could See consists of a gray and black checkerboard bikini. Her fourth alternate costume, After Death, consists of only a slimy black film of darkness with red eyes. Her fifth alternate costume, ParaNoia, consists of a leather jacket worn open over a tank top with jeans and boots, with a black ballcap worn over longer hair pulled back into a ratty ponytail and wireframe glasses. Her sixth alternate costume, Vive Dos Veces, consists of a tight fitting black flamenco dress with dark red frills at the shoulders and skirt, and a rose in her hair. While this costume is equipped, all of Noia's dialogue will be in Catalan. File:Noiatanlines.png|Wish You Could See File:Noiaafterdeath.png|After Death Battle Noia Exercir Nightmare Artillery - Can combine her four handguns in a multitude of different combinations for different results. ---- As a Nightmare Artillery, Noia uses the ability to reconfigure her handguns to her advantage. Being able to mix and match and create different and larger guns to extend combos is the primary focus of her moveset. Overall, her attack and magic are high, her defense and speed are average, and her HP is low. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Noia's EX Mode is Bonic Anima Noia's EX Burst is Murder Me Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Invinsible *''World Map Theme: Indecent *''Dungeon Theme: Life's a Party *''Normal Battle: Soul Samba *''Boss Battle: Afterlife *''Final Boss Battle: Song of Myself Rival Battle *''Vs. Insiminy: Electroheart *''Vs. Noa:'' Quotes Default Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters